User talk:Nasdaq89
Hi Nasdaq89 -- we are excited to have Heresypedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 'Sup Nasdaq You're starting a DH wiki, I'm trying to start a DH community forum. Think perhaps we could give each other PROMOTIONS? People would discuss the new mechanics on the boards (since, obviously from this message, wiki communication sucks) and then post the finished products here. If you're interested, reply to this comment. If not, sorry to have bothered you, and good luck. Reply: Works, linku? Reply: http://z15.invisionfree.com/GrimDarkness/index.php Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 00:50, 5 February 2008 (UTC) The other Dark Heresy wiki Hello Nasdaq89 I'm SlumberingMage I'm a moderator on the http://dh40k.wikidot.com/start page and we would like you to get in touch with use. We have a wiki for Dark Heresy as well. We would like to combine our efforts, and also link to each other. SlumberingMage 02:13, 9 February 2008 (UTC) Sure, putting up a link for that. Seems this wiki is more player oriented in alot of ways, more for stuff the players can use rather then NPCs and whatnot. Nice balance. --Nasdaq89 06:52, 9 February 2008 (UTC) We would like it if you would come by and join us on our site as well, so that we can discuss a way to join our efforts. SlumberingMage Check out the monaco skin! Wikia has a new skin called Monaco, you can take a look at . I've done some customization for the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, and you can find more info on customizing it at w:c:Inside:Monaco Skin Customization. If you like it, you can set it to be the site's default by going to , click on the "skin" tab, and scroll to the very bottom. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:21, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Deletion of Space Marine I understand the deletion of the space marine as it was a question about a having a class made. But i would like to have had a chance to save and read the answer fully but you deleted if before i could. Well, right now, we aren't gonna write up Space Marines as there are a few out there and it doesn't fit much with Dark Heresy much, I think. But maybe in the future, yes. http://vidzup.com/downloads/career-paths/index.php for the existing one--Nasdaq89 07:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Cool, Thank you. I just happen to have a group of players that have been through 8 games, and now want me to run a game were they are a squad of Space Marines. Thanks for the link. Feedback for Monaco skin Hi there, I noticed you still have quartz-slate set as the default skin for the wiki. I am wondering if you have checked out the Monaco skin yet. If you prefer the current Quartz skin over Monaco, I would greatly love to hear about the reasons why you find Quartz preferrable, so I can provide feedback to the Wikia staff and perhaps work some improvements to Monaco. Thanks! -PanSola 07:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I'd really like to hear your thoughts about the Monaco skin, so if you can test it out, that'd be really great. Thanks! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 21:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Space Marines - again! Sorry, I finally saw the reason for the removal of the article. I do have some rules I came up. If you know of a forum where they would be helpful, please let me know. Thanks, Arkangel53 02:58, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Admin Rights Hey, Nasdaq89, since that you haven't made any edits to this wiki since over 5 years ago, if you're still receiving email updates to this account, would you consider handing the administrator keys to someone else? I'd like to make a wiki for Warhammer 40K Tabletop, for both official and user-made content, but I don't think I need to make a new wiki if it already exists right here. Grunni (talk) 06:22, July 22, 2014 (UTC)